


Life In New York City

by LilRamona



Category: Drama - Fandom, Music - Fandom, Ramones, Romance - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hospital, Love Story, New York City, Punk Rock, Ramones - Freeform, Story, rock n roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: You are finally settled in, in New York City with your love, Joey Ramone. You adjust to life in the big city, along with any hurdles you encounter.





	

You push the box aside and sigh.

“I’m tired, babe,” you say.

Joey gets up from the couch. He walks up from behind you and wraps his arms tightly around you.

He says, “So like, take a break. You’ve been working hard all afternoon.”

You had just moved to Manhattan, New York, to be with Joey 2 days ago. You had been unpacking boxes for 2 hours. Joey offered to help you, but you told him not to. You told him to concentrate on writing music instead. He had to write a song for the Ramones to perform on a late night show, later in the week.

Joey takes your hand and leads you over to the couch. He sits you on his lap and you wrap your arms around him.

He says, “So… ya know how happy I am that you’re here with me, right?”

You smile and say, “I’m happy too, babe.”

Joey plays with your hair and says, “Now you can tour with me.”

You say, “Uh yeah! But maybe I should find part time work or something, ya know?”

Joey’s facial expression changes to an unpleasant one.

He says, “I don’t think so.”

You say, “It’s just that I’m used to working…”

Joey sighs annoyingly and says, “I thought we discussed this already, baby. If you get a job, it’ll be hard for you to go on tour with me, ya know? Besides, you don’t need the money. Not with the money I bring in. And ya know I’m generous with money.”

You say, “Oh Joey. I know you are. I’m just afraid that I’ll get bored doing nothing. You, at least, keep busy with the band and always have something going on.”

Joey says, “So, we’ll get you a hobby, ya know? Maybe you can get the Ramones fan club goin’ again. We used to have one but then it just fell apart.”

You say, “Won’t Johnny and Linda get upset if I get involved with that?”

Joey scoffs and says, “Neh...why would they? If they wanted to do something about a fan club, they would have done it long ago. Besides, Linda is too stupid to run it. Believe it or not, you’re smarter than she is, even though she’s older. I’ll run it by Monte and by the band at the next meeting and see what they say.”

You feel a glimmer of hope. Keeping busy is important to you.

You give Joey a quick kiss on the lips and say, “Thanks babe! I’m excited about this!”

Joey gives you a smile and says, “I’ve never been with a girl like you….someone determined that actually wants to work.”

You shrug and say, “I just don’t like sitting around feeling useless.”

Joey gives you small kisses on the neck and says, “Well, I gotta use for ya….”

He turns you on and you feel all warm inside.

You moan and say, “You know damn well what neck kisses do to me.”

Joey says, “Mmmhmm…” He continues to kiss your neck with his soft lips.

You arch your head and Joey continues his kisses downwards.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Joey looks up and says, “Ya gotta be kiddin’ me! Great timing.”

You say, “You’d better see who it is, babe. Could be important.”

Joey scoffs and says, “Doubt it.” But he gets up off the couch and walks towards the door. He stumbles on one of his size 11 shoes, lying on the floor. Joey cusses out loud, flips his hair to the side and answers the door.

It’s Arturo and Monte.

Joey lets them inside.

Arturo says, “Hope we aren’t interrupting anything.”

Joey says, “If you only knew…”

Monte sees you and says, “Welcome to New York.”

You say, “Thanks.”

Arturo says, “You’ll fit right in. Plus, Joey needed someone to take care of him.” He winks at Joey playfully. 

You say, “I love taking care of Joey but he takes care of me, too.”

Monte says, “You two are too perfect for each other.”

Joey tells the guys to have a seat and offers them something to drink.

Arturo says, “Got any coffee?”

Joey says, “You know I do...can’t live without that shit.”

You say, ‘I’ll go make a pot.”

Joey says, “Thanks baby.” He looks at you over his red oval shaped glasses.

You give him a sweet smile as you walk towards the kitchen.

You find the can of coffee and open it.

In the living room, Joey, Arturo and Monte are talking.

Joey says, “So like, what do you guys think if my girl runs the Ramones Fan Club? I think it’s necessary to have one, for fans, ya know?”

Monte says, “Well the reason why we stopped with the one before is because Alice didn’t wanna do it anymore. I believe its cause YOU dumped her.” He looks at Joey accusingly.

Joey looks around and quietly says, “Shhh!! She doesn’t need to know that an ex of mine ran the club before.”

Monte says, “She’ll find out sooner or later cause you know Linda’s got a huge mouth.”

Joey shrugs and says, ‘I’ll deal with it then.”

Arturo says, “I think it’s a good idea. Your girl is intelligent and creative. Plus you told me she’s a hard worker. I think she should do it.”

Joey says, “Yeah, she needs to keep busy doing somethin’ or she’s gonna go find a fuckin’ job and I don’t want her doin’ that, ya know?”

Monte says, “Of course you don’t...you’ve always been with girls that didn’t do shit except drink or pop pills. This girl is an upgrade for you, so you’d better keep her happy, man.”

Joey runs his fingers through his hair and says, “I plan to.” He sits back and crosses his leg over his other leg.

You pour everyone’s coffee into mugs and place them on a tray, along with the cream and sugar bowls. You bring the tray out into the living room and set it on the coffee table.

You sit next to Joey and he puts his arm around you.

You hand him his mug and he takes it with his other hand.

He mumbles, “Thanks baby.”

Monte says, “Joey told us you’d be interested in running the band’s fan club. I think you should definitely do it.”

You say, “Really? You think so?”

Arturo chimes in and says, “I think so too. You are a young girl, full of spirit and energy. Just the type of person the band needs to reach out to fans.”

You look at Joey all excited and he smiles at you.

He says, “You already know what I think. You can work and travel with the band at the same time. You wouldn’t be able to do that with any other job.”

You say, “Good point.”

Monte says, “So you need to come up with a newsletter, and decide what kind of memorabilia you want to include with a membership to the fan club. I’m sure you’re familiar with how fan clubs work, right?”

You say, “Yeah, I was in Aerosmith’s fan club for awhile.”

Joey smirks and says, “Well, ours will be better than theirs.”

Arturo says, “Definitely.”

 

Three Weeks Later 

You finally are unpacked and settled in. Joey had encouraged you to pick new items for the apartment to make it a bit more homey. The bathroom has new rugs and a new shower curtain. You had gotten new dishes and wine glasses for the kitchen. Joey told you to get anything you wanted. He was very generous with his money and he had plenty of it.

That afternoon, while Joey was at band rehearsal, you worked on the fan club newsletter.

Joey had bought you a computer with a printer. He had set up a small table in the living room so you could do your work there. He said he would buy you a nice desk but for now, the table would have to do.

You type quickly but meticulously.

"The Cretin Family is born.

The Ramones will be releasing their 10th album, Halfway to Sanity, next month. If you live in the New York City area, you’ll be thrilled to know that the band will be doing a meet and greet at TOWER RECORDS in support of the new album. Dates and times will be posted at the Tower Records Manhattan, location. Keep an eye out and come meet Joey, Marky, Johnny and Dee Dee!"

You pause and re-read it to make sure it sounds right.

Joey gave you advice and you loved the ideas he threw at you. He suggested sending out a newsletter, a Ramones shirt, and stickers/keychains to fan club members upon membership. Annual membership was cheap, a mere $15. Joey said that a lot of Ramones fans don’t have a lot of money and he wants to keep it affordable for them. With membership, fans will get the membership gifts, a monthly Ramones newsletter, be eligible for contests, and discounted tickets to see the band.

Along with Arturo, you designed the fan club t-shirts, which were already in production. The shirts are black, with the Ramones logo on the front. The back of the shirt, says, “Cretin Family” which is the name you and Joey came up with for the fan club.

Around 6:00pm, Joey walks in the front door.

He sees you at the table and says, “Hi baby.”

You say, “Hey babe, how was practice?”

Joey takes his leather jacket off and tosses it on the couch. He walks over to you and gives you a kiss on the lips.

He says, “Nothin’ excitin’. Monte brought his new girlfriend and she annoyed everyone. I dunno where he picks these girls up.” He takes a seat on the couch and crosses his legs. He folds his arms behind his head and leans his head back. You think he looks sexy, as always, and can’t help but stare at him. 

Joey catches you looking at him and he smiles at you shyly. He says, “Whatcha lookin' at?”

You say, "You! My sexy boyfriend. You drive me crazy, ya know that?"

Joey blushes and looks down. He wasn't used to compliments. None of this previous girlfriends ever made him feel attractive.

He quickly changed the subject.

Joey says, "So, how's the newsletter coming along?"

You say, “Um, I think it’s good so far. Now we just have to advertise it. I suggest distributing the first issue at record stores and such places…also at your next show. Once people have a copy, they can sign up for it, if they want. What do you think?”

Joey nods his head and says, “Sounds like ya got it covered. I knew you’d do a great job.” He looks at you from above his glasses and gives you a wink.

You say, “Love you so.”

Joey says, “Love ya more.”

 

Two weeks later

The printed fan club newsletters arrive at the Ramones rehearsal studio, while the Ramones are practicing. The courier drops the box on the floor rather loudly.

Johnny snaps, “Hey, be careful with that!”

The courier, who is a young guy in his late teens, mumbles, “Sorry.” He waits a few seconds to see if anyone will tip him.

Joey rolls his eyes and pulls out a $5 bill from his jeans pocket and hands it to him.

The courier says, “Thanks,” and hurries out of the studio.

Joey reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small pocket knife. He uses it to open the box, which is taped heavily.

He opens the flap on the box and pulls out an issue of the fan club newsletter.

Johnny says, “Hand one over here, Joey.”

Joey tosses him a copy.

Dee Dee sighs and says, “What are WE-chopped liver?”

Joey says, “Walk your ass over here and get a copy, ya know?”

Dee Dee and Marky walk over to the box and reach into it to grab an issue.

The top of the glossy newsletter reads, Cretin Family in big letters. There is a photo of the band below it. A welcome message follows, along with some other articles. On the back page, is a merchandise order form.

Marky flips through it and says, “This is really good, I dig it.”

Johnny nods and says, “Yeah…hate to say it Joey, but your chick did a great job on this.”

Joey glances at him and says, “Why do ya hate to say it, huh? I knew she’d do a great job.”

Dee Dee says, “She ain’t even old enough to drink and she’s like, this fabulous writer.”

Joey says, “She’s smarter than ALL of the chicks I’ve dated and way cuter.”

Marky says, “You can say that again! Don’t fuck it up.”

Joey flips his hair and scoffs, “Why does everyone keep tellin’ me not to fuck it up? Why would I?”

Dee Dee picks up his bass and says, “Cause she’s somethin’ special..you ain’t used to havin’ someone like that. Sorry brother, but it’s true.”

Joey annoyingly says “I’m aware of how special she is and I ain’t gonna fuck anything up, alright?” He walks over to the microphone and says, “Let’s keep goin’…”

 

You are at the grocery store doing some shopping because you want to make a special dinner for Joey.

As you look at the pasta selections, you hear a voice next to you say, “Small world.”

You turn and see Linda standing next to you.

You roll your eyes and say, “Obviously.”

Linda, who is standing next to a fully loaded cart, says, “I heard you are handling the Ramones fan letter.”

You say, “That’s right, I am. The first issue just came out, actually. You should grab a copy.”

Linda says, “I’m sure Johnny’ll bring one home. How did they pick YOU to do it?”

You pick out a box of fettuccine and drop it in the basket you are carrying. You say, “Joey suggested I do it because it would keep me busy. He doesn’t want me to work, ya know.”

Linda nods and says, “You DO know his ex-girlfriend used to run the fan club before, right? He dated her before me.”

You say, “No, he didn’t tell me that, but what does it matter?”

Linda half smiles and says, “It doesn’t matter….I just think it’s sweet that Joey gets his girls to be in charge of the fan club.”

You say, “But you were once his girl and he never asked you, so….”

Linda says, “Actually he did, but I told him I wasn’t interested. I’m not much of a writer.”

You smile and say, “Too bad. It’s fun. If you’ll excuse me, I need to get going. Gonna cook up a romantic pasta dinner for us tonight.” You give Linda a fake smile and walk away.

You knew she was trying to stir the pot by bringing up Joey’s ex. You are surprised that Joey never mentioned an ex-girlfriend running the band fan club before. You decide you’ll mention it to him when you see him. It isn’t a huge deal to you, but it kind of bothers you that he never mentioned it.

 

Two hours later

You are draining the pasta noodles as Joey walks into the kitchen. You are making shrimp fettucine with Texas Toast.

He says, “Hey baby, I’m home.” He gives you a kiss on the cheek.

You say, “Hi.”

Joey says, “The newsletters were delivered at the studio today. I brought a couple home to show ya.”

You butter the noodles and coldly say, “Oh yeah?”

Joey says “Uh, yeah. They look… great.” He notices you are acting different.

You say, “So uh, how come you never told me that an ex-girlfriend of yours used to run the newsletter?”

Joey looks defeated and sighs. He says, “Uh…and how do you know this?” He crosses his arms and demands an answer.

You look him in the eyes and say, “How do you think I know this?”

Joey says, “Linda must have said something.”

You say, “And how come you never told me that you suggested to Linda that SHE run it?”

Joey says, “Huh?! No I didn’t. I never suggested that SHE run it. She’s full of shit.”

You say, “MmmHmm…”

Joey sighs out loud and says, “Listen, I knew she’d start shit. When Mary Alice and I broke up, the newsletter was forgotten. It wasn’t talked about, not even when I was with Linda.”

You sigh and say, “Whatever, Joey.” You are so aggravated by the whole thing, but you aren’t sure why. Maybe because you had to hear things through Linda, instead of through Joey, like it should have been.

Joey sighs and says, “Uh, look baby, don’t be pissed.”

You say, “I’m not pissed…just irritated because I have to hear things through Linda. Things that I should be hearing through YOU, ya know?”

Joey says, “I just don’t see why who ran it before, matters. You’re the one in charge of the fan club now and that’s the important thing. Also, I told you that Linda was never offered the opportunity, she lied about that.”

You believe Joey and you feel so much better knowing the truth.

You say, “I believe you, babe.”

Joey says, “Good, cause I’d never lie to ya.”

You say, “I know. I hope you’re hungry. Dinner’s ready.”

Joey says, “I’m starvin’.”

You and Joey eat in the living room, with candles lit around you. No TV on, just you and he, enjoying each other’s company.

 

That night, Joey’s waiting for you in bed, as you brush your teeth and hair.

You glance over at him and he is laying there shirtless, with his arms behind his head. His glasses are on the nightstand next to the bed.

Joey says, “Hurry up, babe. I’m cold and need ya to keep me warm.”

You finish brushing your hair and put the brush down on the bathroom counter.

You walk into the bedroom and strip down to your panties. You always sleep with just panties on. Joey likes it (especially when you wear black lace panties).

You slide into bed next to Joey and he immediately pulls you close to him.

He says, “You’re so warm.” You feel his cold legs against yours.

You tease him and say, “And you’re cold, get away from me.” You roll to the other side of the bed.

Joey says, “Hey!” He reaches out and grabs you. He pulls you on top of him and he wraps his arms around you. He loves it when you lay on him.

Joey says, “I need ya to keep me warm, ya know?”

You say, “I love this, I love you.” You lay your head on his chest and listen to his heart beat.

Joey mumbles, “I love you too baby doll.” He reaches down and gives you a kiss on the forehead.

You close your eyes and say, “You make me so happy.”

Joey mumbles tiredly, “I’m glad. It’s all I want…you to be happy.”

He wraps his arms around you tightly. Within ten seconds, you hear him snoring lightly.

You smile to yourself and think about how cute he sounds snoring. It doesn’t bother you, since it is a quiet snore.

The rhythm of his heartbeat puts you right to sleep.

 

A few hours later

You open your eyes and the room is pitch black. You feel a sharp pain in your side and you gasp quietly. You realize you are still laying on Joey. You roll off of him and lay next to him, clutching your side. You don’t want to wake him up, as he is in deep sleep. You look over at him and he is on his back. His arms are next to his side and his head is turned to the right. You see his chest rising and falling gently. 

You glance at the alarm clock and it reads 3:00am.

You turn on your side and close your eyes to try to sleep. All of a sudden, you feel the pain in your side resume, but this time, it is triple the amount of pain it was a few minutes ago. 

You cry out louder than you want to, and tears spill from your eyes involuntarily.

This time Joey wakes up, startled. He squints his eyes, as he sits up. He says, “What happened? Are you okay, baby?”

You whine, “My right side hurts, I don’t know why.” You clutch your side.

Joey reaches over to the nightstand and grabs his glasses. He puts them on. He reaches over to the lamp and clicks it on.

He looks concerned as he says, “What can I do to help ya?”

You say, “I don’t know.” You turn on your side.

Joey lays next to you and holds you. His arms feel comforting around you. The sharp pain comes back and you cry out in pain.

Joey says, “That’s it. I’m taking you to the ER. Could be somethin’ serious, ya know?”

You say, “Okay, but I gotta get dressed. So do you.”

Joey throws on his jeans, socks and shirt. As he puts his shoes on, you slowly dress yourself. The pain in your side is getting more frequent. As you zip up your jeans, the shocking sensation comes back and you cry out again. This time, the pain is so great, you almost pass out. You fall on your knees and Joey rushes over to you.

He lifts you up and says, “C’mon baby, stay strong for me. I’ve got Monte coming over to give us a lift to the hospital.”

Joey takes you over to the couch and lays you on it. He crouches down in front of you and plays with your hair. He says, “It’ll be alright, okay?” 

You don’t say anything. You keep your eyes closed, as you try to relax. 

Monte arrives ten minutes later. 

He looks at Joey and says, “Can she walk?”

You mumble, “Yeah.”

Joey shakes his head. He looks at Monte and says, “Neh, I’ll carry her, ya know?”

Joey picks you up from the couch and heads towards the door. He has carried you many times before, so you know you are safe in his arms.

The pain keeps getting worse and every time you cry out, Joey comforts you with soothing words.

“You’ll be alright, baby,” says Joey, as he helps you into Monte’s van. He lays you on the seat and sits right next to you.

As Monte drives to the hospital, Joey says, “Hey thanks man, for helpin’ us out.”

Monte says, “No need to say thanks, man. I take care of you, ya know? I love ya, Joey and I know how much you love your girl.”

Joey says, “Uh, yeah. A lot.”

You want to so badly cry, after hearing that conversation. But you are in too much pain to react. You lay there numb, just clutching your side.

4:00am

When you reach the hospital, Monte parks by the ER front door. Joey takes you in his arms and carries you out of the van.

Joey says, “Mont, you can leave. I’m staying with her. Thanks for the ride.”

Monte says, “Ok, get in touch with me as soon as you can. You know my number.”

As Joey walks into the building carrying you in his arms, a few people turn to look at him.

Joey ignores them as he heads to a nurse and demands, “My girlfriend is in serious pain, she needs to be seen like, NOW!”

You cry out in pain, as if on cue.

The nurse, who is a tall, thin blonde, says, “Alright sir, please bring her back here.” The nurse guides you to a room with a bed, surrounded by curtains.

Joey lays you down on the bed and you say to him, “Stay with me.” 

Joey says, “I ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

The nurse says, “Okay, I need you to explain what is happening here. What type of pain is she having?”

Joey sighs and says, “Pain in her side. It happens every few minutes and it just started tonight.”

The nurse says, “Alright. The doctor will examine her shortly. I need to get some information from you, while we wait, okay?”

Joey nods his head and crosses his legs.

The nurse grabs a clipboard and a pen. 

She looks at Joey and asks him your name, age and birthdate.

Joey tells her and the nurse looks up with a surprised look on her face. 

She says, “She’s only 19? And she’s your girlfriend?”

Joey rolls his eyes, flips his hair and says, “Yeah, that’s correct. Next question.” 

He was so sick of people questioning the age difference.

The nurse asks, “And you are…”

Joey licks his lips and says, “Joey Ramone.”

The nurse raises her eyebrows and says, “Of the Ramones?”

Joey nods his head and says, “Yeah.”

The nurse says, “Does she have medical insurance?”

Joey smirks, crosses his arms and says, “Neh. She doesn’t need insurance. We don’t need it. I’m a rock star, ya know? I’ve got plenty of money.”

The nurse dryly says, “I figured that, but I still had to ask.”

You cry out again and Joey reaches over to hold your hand. 

He says, “Hang in there, beautiful.”

The nurse’s expression softens and says, “I must say, it’s very touching to see a man care about his girl the way you do, Mr. Ramone.”

Joey says, “Uh, call me Joey, and thanks.”

The nurse smiles and says, “The doctor will be in shortly.” She leaves.

Joey turns to you and looks at you with loving eyes.

 

Five minutes later, the doctor walks into the room and introduces himself. 

He is an older, overweight man, with a bald head. 

He says, “Hello, I’m Dr. Gilbert.” He stretches out his hand to Joey and says, “You don’t need to introduce yourself, I know who you are.” 

Joey was used to people recognizing him. 

Joey shakes his hand, nods and says, “My girl’s been having sharp pains on her lower, right side.”

Dr. Gilbert glances at you in disbelief and says, “This is YOUR girl? She’s a beauty.”

Joey ignores the remarks. He is aware that most people think of them as "beauty and the beast". It didn’t do much for his self-esteem, but he was used to it. He doesn't care what anyone  
thinks, anyway. His girl is always telling him how "sexy" and "attractive" he is, and that is all that matters to him.

Dr. Gilbert looks at you and says, “Okay, sweetheart. I’m gonna examine you. I promise to be gentle.”

Dr. Gilbert gently places his cold, chubby fingers on your lower, right abdomen and kneads gently.

You push his hand away and say, “Ow, that hurts!”

Dr. Gilbert says, “I’m sorry. It appears to me that you have appendicitis. We’ll have to do a few tests to make sure and go from there.”

Dr. Gilbert looks at Joey and says, “Mr. Ramone…”

Joey interrupts him and says, “Call me Joey.”

Dr. Gilbert says, “Joey, the testing will take about an hour. If you want to go home and come back…”

Joey firmly says, “I ain’t leavin’ her.”

Dr. Gilbert nods and says, “Okay. You’re more than welcome to stay.”

An hour later, you had been taken to x-ray, ultrasound, and for a urinalysis. You had changed into a hospital gown. You definitely needed surgery for appendix removal. The doctor had given you pain medication, so you don’t feel as much pain as you did before.

Joey had patiently waited for you and was sitting in the chair when you were wheeled back to the room.

Dr. Gilbert says to Joey, “She’ll need surgery to remove her appendix. I gave her some medicine to help with the pain and after the surgery, she will receive more.”

Joey says, “How soon will she need surgery?”

Dr. Gilbert says, “Tonight, Joey. This has to be taken care of as soon as possible. Her appendectomy won’t take long, as her case is not a complicated one. I say about half an hour to 40 minutes, max. Her appendix is inflamed and swollen, it needs to be removed soon, but I need your approval before we can proceed.”

Joey runs his fingers through his hair and says, “Uh, yeah. If she needs the surgery, she has no choice, right? How long will she have to stay in the hospital after the surgery?”

Dr. Gilbert says, “Two days, max. Maybe even one day. It depends on how she feels but most patients are able to go home after two days.”

You say, “I’m ready. I just wanna get it over with.”

Dr. Gilbert looks at you and says, “We’ll start in a few minutes, dear.”

He leaves the room and walks over to the nurse station. He informs the head nurse, “Prepare for an appendectomy”.

The nurse nods her head and says, “That’s what I thought.”

Dr. Gilbert says, "Are you aware that that boyfriend of hers is a rock star?”

The nurse says, “Yes. He’s in a punk band, the Ramones. Kinda ironic that a punk rocker is as sweet and loving as he is, yeah?”

Dr. Gilbert gives a sly smile and says, “Well, if she were MY girl, I’d be sweet and loving, too. Know what I mean? That tight little body..."

The nurse exclaims, “Doctor! You’re a married man.”

Dr. Gilbert says, “Married yes, but not dead.”

The nurse rolls her eyes and gets back to work. She was surrounded by male doctors all day long and she is used to hearing this kind of talk. Anytime a pretty young thing  
is admitted into the hospital, they all act like they are sex starved.

 

6:00am

Right before they wheel you to surgery, Joey kisses you on the lips and says, “It’ll be alright, baby. I ain’t goin’ anywhere and I’ll be here when you get out, okay?”

You say, “Love you.”

Joey says, “Hey, love ya more.”

The nurses wheel you into the surgery room, where it’s ice cold. You shiver and say, “It’s like an ice box in here!”

The IV in your arm bothers you. You feel the tape on your arm and wish you could rip it off.

The Anesthesiologist comes over and introduces himself. He says, “Hi, I’m Dr. Shaw. Just relax, okay? I’ll be putting you to sleep and you won’t feel a thing.”

He places the gas mask on your face and says, “5, 4, 3…”  
You are out before he gets to 1.

7:00am

An hour later, you wake up in the recovery room. You feel groggy and it takes you a minute to realize where you are. You look around and see nurses walking around.

You try to sit up a bit and realize your side is bandaged. You don’t feel much pain but you know they have you drugged up on meds.

A nurse comes over to you and says, “Ahh, you’re finally awake. How are you feeling?”

You say, “Where's my boyfriend?”

The nurse says, “He’s waiting in the hospital room you’ll be going in.”

You say, “Can I see him?”

The nurse pats you on the arm and says, “You will, dear. We’ll be taking you to the room in a few minutes. We were just waiting for you to wake up.”

Your throat is dry. Your lips are parched.

You say, “Can I have something to drink?”

The nurse replies, “Sure thing. Is 7-Up okay?”

You say, “Yeah, that’s fine. I just need something ice cold for my throat.”

The nurse disappears and as you wait for her to return, you think about Joey. You can’t wait to see him. 

The nurse comes back with a plastic cup full of ice and 7-Up.

You sip it quickly and it satisfies your dry throat.

When you are done, you hand the empty cup to the nurse and she throws it away.

She says, “Okay, we’re ready to take you to your room.”

She and another nurse wheel the hospital bed to the room you’ll be going into.

The first nurse says, “Your rock star boyfriend insisted you have your own private room. He must be loaded, huh? Private rooms aren’t cheap.” She sounded a bit jealous.

You ignore her insulting comment and simply reply, “He’s the best.”

The nurses wheel you into the room and Joey quickly hops up from the chair he was asleep on.

He rushes to your side and says, “Hi beautiful.”

You say, “I’m so sorry babe. You must be so tired.”

Joey says, “Don’t apologize, it ain’t your fault. None of this is your fault, okay?”

The 2nd nurse says, “What a sweet boyfriend you have. Does he have a brother?”

Joey looks at her from above his glasses and says, “I do have a brother, but he ain’t as sweet as I am.”

You add, “Plus, he’s not as cute."

The nurse smiles and says, “I’m outta luck, then.”

Joey stretches out his hand and shakes each nurse’s hand. 

He says, “I wanna say thanks for takin’ care of my girl. I appreciate it.”

The 1st nurse says, “It’s our pleasure, not to mention, our job. You don’t act like a punk rocker, by the way. You’re so nice and you actually have manners.”

Joey flips his hair and says, “Uh yeah, I get that a lot. My manager says I don’t act like a ‘Ramone’. I’m the nice one in the band, I guess.”

You pipe up and say, “And the most romantic one.”

Joey blushes and shrugs.

The 1st nurse says, “Well, we’ll let her gets some rest. Let us know if you need anything.”

The nurses leave the room and you are left alone with Joey.

Joey pulls the chair up next to your bed and has a seat.

He says, “How do ya feel?”

You say, “A bit groggy but at least they gave me pain meds, so I’m not in pain at the moment.”

Joey takes your hand and kisses it gently. 

You look at him and say, “Babe, if you wanna go home for a bit, you can. I’ll be okay.”

Joey smirks and says, “No way. I ain’t leavin’ you, okay?”

You look at him and say, “But don’t you have band rehearsal today?”

Joey says, “So it’ll have to wait. I spoke to Monte earlier and he said everything’s cool. We don’t have any shows scheduled until next week.”

You say, “Have you eaten anything? Did you get enough sleep?”

Joey says, “I’m okay, babe. Besides, I’m here to take care of YOU, ya know? You take care of me all the damn time. It’s my turn.”

Joey turns the TV on with the hospital remote.

He asks, “What do ya wanna watch, baby?”

You yawn and say, “Whatever you want, babe. I’ll probably just end up falling asleep.”

You end up dozing off as Joey flips through channels.

 

10:00am

You don’t know how long you slept, but when you wake up, you hear voices.

You open your eyes and see Joey talking to Dr. Gilbert.

Joey towers over the short doctor, by at least a half foot.

Dr. Gilbert says, “Yes, but like I said, her operation was a success. She can actually go home tonight, if she feels up to it. I’ll prescribe her some pain meds and she’s good to go.”

Joey says, “Great. Hey, thanks a lot, doc.”

Dr. Gilbert says, “Take care of that beauty, Joey.”

Joey says, “I definitely will.”

It takes a minute for Joey to realize you are awake. 

He smiles at you and you smile back at him.

 

Noon

Monte picks up the phone and hears Johnny’s voice on the other line.

“What’s the status on Joey?” he asks.

Monte says, “His girl had surgery earlier, not sure when they are headin’ home. He refuses to leave the hospital, ya know.”

Johnny sighs and says, “I can’t blame him, I guess.”

Monte says, “Yeah, he really loves that girl. I’ve never seen him THAT in love before, have you?”

Johnny smirks and says, “Nope. It’s fuckin’ weird! He loved Linda, but not like he loves this girl, ya know?”

Monte says, “Well, this girl is the total package…looks, brains, and at such a young age. She can do better than Joey, but she chose him and we both know it’s not about the money.  
She could easily find a man that is triple as wealthy as Joey is. A girl like her, she can have anyone.”

Johnny says, “Yeah, you’re right. Well I gotta go to the store with Linda. She’s been on me to buy her some new clothes.”

Monte says, “Good luck with that shit.”

Johnny says, “See ya”, as he hangs up the phone.

 

5:00pm

You are ready to be discharged. You are all dressed in your normal clothes and Joey had called Monte for a ride.

The nurse wheels you to the lobby, where you and Joey wait for Monte to arrive.

As both of you wait, a few people recognize Joey.

“Hey, it’s Joey Ramone!” says a teenage girl with her mom.

You look at Joey and say, “Here we go again.”

Joey waves at the girl. She smiles shyly at him.

A man walks up to Joey and asks him for his autograph.

Joey, ever so gracious, says, “Uh sure, ya gotta pen?”

The man hands him a pen and a small piece of paper. Joey scribbles his signature on it.

The man, who is around 40, says, “Thanks man! Ya guys playin’ any shows soon?”

Joey replies, “Yeah, next week at CBGB. Make sure you join the fan club. My girl here, runs it.” He motions towards you.

The guy nods his head and says, “For sure. Thanks!”

Monte pulls up to the curb and Joey says, “Hey, gotta go.”

The nurse pushes the wheelchair outside. Joey helps you into the van and once he gets you in safely, the nurse disappears with the wheelchair.

Joey sits next to you and places his arm around you.

He says, “Are you okay, baby? Do ya need to lay down?”

You say, “No, I’m tired of laying down. I wanna sit up.”

You still had pain, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it was before you had the operation.  
Dr. Gilbert said the sutures would dissolve on their own and he didn’t need to see you unless you had a problem. The bandage would have to remain on for the next week.

Monte says, “I have a friend who had the same procedure done. Recovery only took a couple of weeks. Plus, you’re in good hands, sweetheart. Joey’ll take good care of ya.”

You say, “Joey’s been wonderful.” You take his left hand and kiss it gently.

Joey smiles at you and says, “I’ll always be here for ya.”

You rest your head on his shoulder and say, “And I will for you.”

Joey leans down and gives you a soft kiss on the forehead.

Monte looks at Joey and his girl on his rear view mirror and shakes his head.

He wasn’t used to seeing Joey be so affectionate with a girl. It was weird. Joey was always so quiet and shy. But when he was around this girl, he acted so protective and loving. It took some getting used to. He was genuinely happy for his friend and he really liked her. She was with Joey for the right reasons. God knows she could do better, but she chose HIM. That meant something.

Monte pulls up in front of the apartment and says, “Home sweet home.”

Joey says, “Thanks Mont. I appreciate your help and owe ya one.”

Monte says, “You don’t owe me shit, buddy. Just take care of your girl and keep in touch. The boys know what’s goin’ on and believe it or not, even Johnny’s concerned.”

Joey says, “He must be sick or somethin’”.

Joey looks at you and says, “Ya ready, baby?” You nod your head.

He helps you out of the van and puts his arm around you. 

He says, “Ya want me to carry you?”

You say, “No, I can walk, babe. Thanks, though.”

Both of you wave bye to Monte, as he drives away.

Joey escorts you into the building as both of you walk slowly.

When you get to your apartment, Joey leads you straight to bed.

He says, “C’mon, in the sheets you go.”

Joey has to help you undress because you can’t bend over. 

You say, “I wanna see my incision.”

Joey says, “Uh, the doctor told ya to keep the bandage on for a week.”

You say, “I know. I’ll put it back on. I just wanna see what it looks like.”

Joey sighs and says, “What for?”

You say, “Cause I’m curious. I wanna see how ugly it is.”

Joey says, “It ain’t ugly. The doctor said it’s tiny, anyway. Not a big deal.”

You impatiently say, “Are you gonna help me or not?”

Joey can tell you are getting cranky and he doesn’t like it when you get cranky. He tries to avoid you being cranky whenever possible.

He reaches out to take the bandage off. He slowly unwraps the bandage from your side.  
When the bandage is off, there is gauze over the incision. Joey slowly peels it off and the incision is exposed. It’s about an inch and a half long.  
It’s red and little sutures surround it.

You say, “Oh wow, it’s ugly as sin.”

Joey says, “No it ain’t. It’s fuckin’ tiny. I thought it’d be bigger, ya know? It’s kinda cute.”

You look at Joey like he’s crazy.

“Cute? Really? You’re insane.”

Joey shrugs and says, “I like scars, ya know. They give people character.”

You say, “So like, you won’t be turned off by this?”

Joey says, “Neh. Why would I be? Ya really think I’m shallow like that?”

You say, “No, it’s just that I’ll probably be self- conscious about it, ya know?”

Joey cautiously puts the gauze back on it and bandages you up again.

He says, “Hey, you can always get a tattoo there if ya wanna cover it up, ya know?”

You say, “Hmm, good idea. Maybe I’ll get your name or somethin’.”

Joey blushes and says, “You don’t have to do that.”

You challenge him and say, “What if I want to?”

Joey lays you back on the bed and covers you up.

He says, “Well if ya want to, I won’t argue with ya.” He winks at you.

You say, “Maybe I can get “Jeff” tattooed on me. Remember I used to call you Jeff when we were pen pals?”

Joey says, “How could I forget? And you were “Sheena”. You made me wait to tell me your real name.”

He sits on next to you on the bed.

You say, “You should join me in bed. We can nap together. I know you’re tired.”

Joey takes his shoes off and says, “Yeah. I really am.”

He strips off his jeans and tosses them aside. He slides into bed next to you.

He immediately reaches over and puts his arm around you. He is always so affectionate. 

Joey says, “I don’t wanna hurt you, so tell me if you want me to not touch ya.”

You say, “ I want you to touch me. I don’t want you to ever NOT touch me.”

Joey says, “You don’t have to worry about that, ever.”

He reaches down and gives you a kiss on the lips. You kiss him back and both of you make out for a bit.

Joey sighs and says, “You’re turnin’ me on and we can’t do anything about it.”

You say, “Of course we can.”

Joey says, “No way. You need to recover, baby.”

You sigh and say, “Alright.”

Joey says, “We have the rest of our lives together, anyway.” Leave it to Joey to always be positive.

You look at him lovingly and say, “That’s so sweet. You wanna be with me forever.”

Joey chuckles and says, “Uh, DUH! Don’t you know you’re the girl of my dreams?”

Your heart skips a beat and you say, “And you’re the man of my dreams. I can’t live without you, Joey.”

Joey says, “You won’t have to, ever. Okay?” He touches your face gently and looks you in the eyes.

You close your eyes and say, “These meds are about to knock me out, babe.”

Joey says, “Get some sleep. I’ll be here next to you, baby….always and forever.”

♥


End file.
